25 Things You Shouldn't Do To DJ Bleach, PART 2!
by DJ BLEACH
Summary: SOOOOO sorry for the wait, but here it is! Complete with an actual list and a haliarious fight between Knuckles' inner demons! Paranoia and laughs abound in part two! Enjoy faithful Readers!


**Dun Dun DUUUUUN! Part two is here! Enjoy!**

**Delerium, Hysteria, Panic, Paranoia**

_"Oh Bleach, you look so cute in your new dress! All the girls will be so jealous!"_

_"B-but I told you already...I-I'm a boy..."_

------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh!" Bleach screamed, nearly loud enough to wake up the rest of the force. His breathing was quick and heavy, "Wha--who...oh, it...it was a dream..." Bleach fell back onto his pillow.

Around the foot of his bed, seven people rested quietly. Rouge, Sonic, Shadow, Big, Tails, Charmy, and Marine had all sided with our bunny hero, as an uprising against the newly formed, "Anti-Bleach Co."

The Anti-Bleach group was formed of Vector, Silver, Amy, Elise, Knuckles and Espio. Why, you ask? Bleach had taken great fun in forming "Don't Do" lists that would annoy the mentioned people to the brink of insanity.

It soon gained popularity, and Bleach was pumping one out every other day. They didn't like it one bit...

And they believed the bunny deserved to be harshly punished...

----------------------------------------------------

"Hmm, anything else we can add, Amy?"

A gruff voice stood out against the silence in the room, as both figures were deep in thought, "I dunno Vector, don't you think we did enough? You noticed how truamatized he looked." inqured Amy, a little more hesitant about this than she was earlier.

"I'm not saying we're going to actually post it." Vector began, "But, should the need arise, we need to be prepared." the croc cracked his knuckles and resumed typng, "He made lists of us, we'll get back at him by making lists about him. Fight fire with fire."

"You're gonna light him on fire? Cool." a fatigue-drunk mumble arose from the doorway, "I can't believe you two are still up."

"We won't be for long, Knuckles." Amy responded, grabbing Vector's chains and dragging him away, "C'mon Croc, it's time for bed."

"Aww...I was just about to comment on his political views. I'll bet he would've voted for Obama if he was old enough! Friggin' democrats. Eight-teen percent approval ratings? I'll give them eight-teen percent of my foot in their ass!" Vector whined

"Bed Vector!" Amy shouted in a similar way that an angry mother would, "And what did I say about complaining about the government?!"

"No! The gas prices are tooo hiiiigh! It'll destroy us all!" Vector's voice trailed off as Knuckles stood there and sighed.

"I think they're getting a little delerious from staying up all night...Oh well, might as well go see what's on TV." said Knuckles to himself, throwing his body down onto his couch.

-----------------------------------------------------

"And that's the full set of three rods and eight luers! But this deal won't last long, as I'll be going out of stock soon! So call now, before my over-insured warehouse has a _mysterious_ fire!"

The purple mass of fur rested comfortable on the couch, intrigued by this deal, "Hmm...those look pretty strong..."

Quiet footsteps signaled the approach of the sleepy rabbit, "Ung...Big? What are you still doing up?" asked Bleach, stretching one arm behind his head. The flickering of the TV screen peaked his intrest, "Infomercials? Who in their right mind would stay up watching--wow, only twenty dollars? That's a pretty good deal."

"I know! I'm thinking about getting it." Big inquired.

"Of course! Who wouldn't, it's so cheap!" Bleach proposed, a bit more energy in his voice, "Wait, where's the phone?"

The pair remained planted on Bleach's couch, unusually amazed by the deals and offers given to them by the glowing box in front of them. Obviously fascinated, the two watched deals on everything from knives to blenders.

Sleep soon attracted the rabbit. Bleach was quickly overcome with the fatigue he had been feeling earlier. The tired bunny fell across Big's stomach, his fur incredibly soft to the touch, cloud-like even. Big didn't seem to mind very much, so Bleach shut his eyes and let the drowsiness overtake him until he was completely asleep...

-------------------------------------------------

"Wow, that's a pretty good deal." thought an intrigued Knuckles, chin in his hand as he gazed at the box in front of him, "So that's fifteen bucks for the jewel case? Ha ha. Rouge won't be able to grab my jewels now!"

"HA!" blurted Vector from the other room.

"It wasn't supposed to be a joke!" Knuckles barked back, falling back into his seat, "Stupid Vector, his mind always goes to the gutter before it goes to the attic. Wait...what?" Knuckles thought about his own statement, "Well, that made absolutely no sense whatsoever. Maybe I should get to bed..."

As Knuckles got to his feet, stretching his arms and _freakishly large_ hands, something caught his eye.

"Vector's USB Drive..." he muttered to himself, "This is supposed to have that list on it, right? Hmm..." A devilish grin crossed Knuckles' mug, "This could be my chance..."

Flickering monitor lights caught his gaze, practicaly begging Knuckles to jam the drive in there and put that list to work. Revenge would come swiftly upon that bunny that the others loathed oh so much. One press of a button and...

"Wait, what am I thinking?!" Knuckles shook his head vigorously, ridding himself of any tempting thoughts, "He never made a list about me...But...Vector and Espio...my best buds...can I let that stand...?"

As the battle continued within Knuckles' noggin, a small puff of smoke appeard on his shoulder, soon materializing into a small version of himself in a robe with wings, "Shame on you Knuckles!"

"Gah, holy crap!" the suprised echidna yelped, nearly falling onto his back, "W-who are you?!"

"Oh, my name's Wendy, I like long walks on the beach, who do you think I am?! I'm your shoulder angel!"

Knuckles' eyes shot open, "Shoulder angel? I thought those only existed in fairy tales and Disney movies!"

The angel muttered to himself, "_Pfft, Disney. Jonas Brothers, those queermos._" before shaking his head, "That's not why I'm here! As I was saying, shame on you Knuckles! That little bunny never did anything to you, and you're about to emotionally scar him for life!"

"B-b-but..." Knuckles stammered. Another puff of smoke appeared on his opposite shoulder, materializing into a devil form.

"Ahh, what does he know, Knux?" the devil echidna said, "He's just a pansy in a dress!"

"It's a toga for CENSORED sake! Jeez! How many times do we have to go through this?!"

"Denial." devil retorted with a smirk, flying up next to him.

"Can we just get to the point please?!" exclaimed a confused and frustrated Knuckles, getting back to his feet, "I don't have time for this. I'll bet you too aren't even real!" with that, Knuckles brought his hand across Devil Knuckles, sending him crashing into the wall, much to Knuckles' suprise.

"Ow!" Devil K groaned, "Asshole!"

"As I was saying, " Angel K began, clearing his throat, "You can't upload that list! Sure, Bleach made a mistake in angering you and your friends, but you made him pay for it, and he promised not to make anymore, remember?! Uploading that list would be a very unjust thing to do!"

"Or, " Devil K cut in, "It could be a very _awesome _thing to do!" Devil K fluttered around to Knuckles' shoulder, speaking in his ear, "Think about it. That rabbit humiliated your best friends, why not get back at him by doing the same? I can see him now, crying as he's laughed at by Vector and Espio. That'll show him not to mess with you!"

Knuckles was caught in the middle, "I dunno...that seems kinda cruel..."

"Like what he did was any nicer?! C'mon, Knuckles! Man up!" Devil K roared, "He told people to lock Espio in a room with a karaoke machine and Vector! He told people to take Vector to Florida for the super bowl! He told Amy to rape Sonic!"

"Well, she probably would've done that anyway..." Knuckles muttered.

"That's not the point! If you _don't _upload that list, the whole world will continue to mock _you _and the rest of your crew..." Devil K finished. Knuckles showed signs of change, his lips beginning to curl into a twisted smile, "..._do it..._"

A crazed look in his eye, Knuckles made a mad dash for the computer, the Metal Madness theme from Sonic Heroes playing in the background.

"No!" Angel K screamed, flying at Knuckles, only to be swat down by Devil K.

Knuckles jammed the USB into the computer, clicked the file, connected to the site, and....

**"Your story has been submitted."**

"Way to go guy..." Devil K smiled...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bleach's eyelids fluttered open. A quick rub to rid them of sleepiness, and they were open completely. Quickly taking in his surroundings, Bleach found that he was still on the couch, the TV flickering in front of him.

He glanced at the window, _"It's still dark out..."_ the clock above the TV read two, "Only two? Big, are you--" Bleach cut himself off once he noticed that the large cat was indeed sound asleep. The rabbit smiled at the picture and threw the nearby blanket over him.

"Well, I'm awake now, might as well surf the net." he said to himself, pulling out his laptop and connecting with Netzero, copyright.

After finding that none of the stories on his favorites list had been updated, he decided to browse the stories normally. When he reached the page, his jaw dropped...

**"25 Things You Should Do to DJ Bleach" by Knuxman228**

**A retaliation against our main enemy, DJ Bleach! Let us have our revenge, look upon this list and laugh at said bunny's expense! Ahahahahahahaha!**

"........." Bleach was speechless. The only words he could form were in his mind, _"No...th-this can't be...they said they wouldn't upload it if I didn't make any more lists...and I haven't!"_

Foul play...no, completely unfair play, as some would put it. Knuckles had single-handedly retaliated against Bleach. All the poor rabbit could manage to do, was watch as the horrible truths and half-truths appeared on his screen...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahahahahahahaha! Genius, Devil K, you're the best!" Knuckles erupted with manical laughter.

Angel K floated in front of him, hands on his hips, "Well I hope you're proud of yourself, Knuckles! You've just tourmented a soul that didn't deserve it!"

Angel K was pushed aside by his opposite, "Ah, Shaddup! He deserved it and you know it!"

"Grr!" Angel K growled, striking Devil K with his clechie angel harp.

"Oh, you little pest!" Devil K said angrily, charging at Angel K.

Flying fists and feet created such noise that it broke Knuckles out of his euphoric state of laughter. He stood and seperated the two, "Whoa, whoa, fellas. Enough. What's done is done, and...I don't really need you two anymore. So, um...be gone!" after a few moments, the two did nothing, "Um...how do I get rid of you guys?"

"That'll work." Devil K muttered, disappearing in the same smoke he arrived in.

All Angel K did was glare at Knuckles before disappearing in a similar fashion. With that, Knuckles fell back into his chair, the computer still displaying the list in front of him.

Strangely, a large feeling of guilt was overcoming him, _"Was...was this right...?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bleach, are you okay?" a few light taps on Bleach's door received no answer, save for the soft crying coming from inside, "What's wrong with him guys?"

The troop was now awake, prepared to face the day with stamina and energy. It was not the case however, and they woke to a heavily upset rabbit, receiving no answer as to why.

Charmy flew in, "What's up guys?"

Rouge answered, "Something's wrong with Bleach...and he won't tell us what."

With a few more questions darting back and forth between the others, Tails quickly broke the conversation as he looked upon the computer in front of him in horror, "Guys.....look...."

And upon that screen were the words that would seal Bleach's fate forever...

**25 Things You Should Do To DJ Bleach**

1)Tell him nobody listens to techno

2)Force him to listen to Miley Cyrus

3)Force him to eat a carrot

4)Try to tie his ears in a knot

5)Give him a gun for Christmas

6)Call the cops on one of his raves

7)Destroy his turntable

8)Make him watch you destroy his turntable

9)Flame his stories

10)Tell him his best friend Erika never liked him

11)Burn his sketchbook

12)Call it "Techno Pop"

13)Steal his Tickets to see Paul Oakenfold, DJ Tiesto, or TX-300

14)Try and put a dress on him

15)Cut off his hair

16)Ask him how old he is

17)Laugh when he says "Fourteen"

18)Ask him to fight you

19)Laugh when he runs away

20)Call him a hippie

21)Force him to listen to Speedcore

22)Tell him that Medea Naoki is dead

23)Steal his girlfriend, Emma

24)Call him a toy poodle, since they look similar to rabbits

25)**TELL PEOPLE HE'S REALLY A GIRL**

"Oh my God..." Rouge muttered as she put a hand to her mouth.

"Those bastards!" Sonic lashed out, throwing one fist into the other, "This isn't right!"

Shadow spoke up, perfectly calm over the situation, "They broke their agreement. Bleach promised not to make anymore lists, and they wouldn't put up their list."

Charmy blurted out, "But that's _not fair!_" as he buzzed around the room furiously.

Rouge closed the computer with a grimmice, _"They made Bleach cry...they won't get away with this..."_

The group stood quietly in the room. So silent, not even the wind blew....

_end part two_

**And there is part two! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'm SO sorry for the wait! Part three is comin' soon!**


End file.
